kid marvel
by issic clark
Summary: yeah not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is a new story that has been on my mind for a bit this is a sort of remake of my marvel boy and the young avengers fanfiction. The story will be changed and Naruto's origins will be different as well naruto will meet the Iron lad but in this chapter but there meeting will be different than my first story. Naruto will also have some adventures with carol but things will be somewhat strained between them because of Naruto's origins but things will get better in time. Naruto along with having kree genetics will have his powers amplified by cosmic radiation. Naruto's first allegiance will be to A.I.M for a while until he is freed from their control.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Advance Idea Mechanics also commonly known as A.I.M an organization composed of the brightest minds in the world each an expert in his and her own fields of science. Their main goal is world conquest/domination in the name of science; they have many bases all over the world where they conduct many studies and inventing new weapons and technology. Currently in one of these bases we find an experiment going on that has been in progress for years but finally after so long the project was finally baring fruit.

"How goes the project?" Asked the head of the project

"It's going better than our previous attempts." Said the scientist as he walked to the project head

"Good give me a complete run down of everything." Said the project head

"Well ser as you already know we acquired the genetic material of both the Kree superhero Captain Marvel and the Kree/human mutate . For months we have been trying to combine their DNA and create a perfect full half human-Kree hybrid but our attempts have resulted in failure. Mainly these failures have happened because we have been trying to impregnate several human women with this DNA however because has Kree DNA already the womb of a human female can't give birth to a specimen. However we believe we have found a way around this please follow me." Said the scientist as he lead the project head to the a massive room in the room there was a chamber with green liquid in that liquid was a baby boy with a plastic umbilical cord in its belly button.

"Ser I give you the subject we decided to name him Naruto after the dead son of the woman who had created the chamber which the subject is floating inside." He said

"Tell me what this is." Said the head scientist

"We call this the birth chamber. Think of it as an artificial womb it provides all the nutrients of a regular womb we chose this because since no human woman could give birth to the subject we decided to create a working womb that could. As we speak the subject Naruto will be born in less than a weak." Stated the scientist as he finished giving his report

The project head walked to the glass womb and touched it seeing the being that would be born with this AIM would have a powerful Kree-human hybrid as a weapon against S.H.E.I.L.D, the avengers, hydra and anyone else that stood in their way. "Keep me informed and let me knows when the subject is born." He said as he walked away.

 **10 years later**

"Okay Naruto run the course again let's see if you can beat your score." Said a voice over the intercom

The voice was talking to a boy 10 years of age he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was the average height of someone his age. This was the artificial Kree/human hybrid he was simply named Naruto no last name or middle name. Naruto stood there and nodded then he floated preparing to go the gauntlet again this had been a regular thing for him they trained him to use his powers for the betterment of AIM.

When the light shined green naruto had flew at great speeds coming to corner he turned fast keeping his momentum at high fly speed as he was going a target suddenly appeared and naruto's fist had glowed and he shot a photon blast from his hand destroying the target in front of him this went on for a while until he reached the end. Naruto had landed and walked to the door as it opened the project head was there to greet him Naruto didn't like the man but he had no choice but to obey the man.

"Excellent work subject your completion time has gotten better you may return to your chamber and rest you have combat training in eight hours." The man said

As Naruto had walked he started thinking about his life ever since his "birth" he had done nothing but serve AIM for that's all he had been created to do. AIM had given him great tutors and had increased his intelligence but other than that he had never been outside the complex facility. He knew things and how to do things but he had never experienced them, entering his small room there was a T.V and a small computer using the computer he had looked up pictures of both had "parents" Captain and MS. Marvel. Ever since hearing about them he had wanted to see them to wonder what they were like his father however was dead but Ms. Marvel was still alive.

He wanted to meet her but knew he couldn't as AIM had planted a chip in his brain that forced him to comply with all their demands. So for now he needed to bide his time for he would get his chance one day but until then he would be their forced puppet for now.

 **5 years later**

"Are the preparations ready?" asked the scientist for today was the day of a long held project. Naruto had done several missions for AIM over the years and had performed them greatly. So now they would make him even more powerful so that he could take on more dangerous missions if the need arises he would be more powerful to deal with threats like S.H.E.I.L.D or the avengers.

The plan was simple to bombard him with some cosmic radiation this would increase his power tenfold making him great. "Yes the subject is strapped in we can begin bombardment whenever you're ready to start." Said one of the doctors

Naruto was strapped on a wall there was a device that would give him more power and he was excited this would be his perfect opportunity to escape. Assuming this doesn't kill him.

"Alright begin bombardment now" and with that a wave of energy shot inside Naruto he screamed and screamed loud he could feel the energy going inside him it hurt but at the same time it felt somewhat amazing and with that he had begun to take the energy inside himself as time passed he started to absorb more and more he could feel his power increasing.

"That's enough turn it off." Said the scientist as his subordinates tried to turn it off they had flipped the switch off but it was still going inside Naruto.

"I said turn it off!" he yelled

"We can't something's wrong the subject is pulling more energy into himself. Oh GOD **WE NEED TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** then there was a giant explosion. Big and golden you could see it for miles on end inside the smoke you could see a ruined base everyone was dead all except one inside was Naruto his body was glowing bright golden color his eyes were now pure white until they returned to their blue shaded color as he stood there he examined his surroundings and was sure everyone here was dead so without saying a word he floated and flew away going anywhere but here having enough of this dammed place.

 **2 weeks later New York**

He had been in the New York for 2 weeks the incident and since then he had come to New York he had stolen money from AIM and was careful to not have it tracked back to him. Naruto had come to meet his "mother" Carol Danvers but the more he thought about it the more he dismissed the idea mainly for two reasons. The first was he was afraid she would think of him a clone of her and captain marvel that was birth to kill her and the avengers. The second was he didn't want to interfere with her life he had no right to do so he didn't want to be a burden to her and since there was a high chance that AIM was still after him he would bring unwanted trouble to her. So with those two thoughts in his mind he decided to stay away from Carol and decided to live his life as Naruto Danvers after all a lot of people had same last names and weren't related as he was walking back to his home.

That's when he saw her for the first time in flesh and blood she was flying over head possibly going on patrol he just stared at her as she continued to fly through the air. After a while he started walking once more but he turned as he got to where she was going and that's' when he saw it a msn in a metal suit with extremely long metal legs if he recalled his name was stilt man. A stupid name when you think about it. He was carrying an armored van likely to steal the money inside he then saw his "Mother" punch the man in the back making him fall over and dropping the truck but she caught it before it could hurt anyone. Deciding he'd seen enough he decided to walk away back to the small place he was living it was a small one bed room place he was living in there wasn't anything except the bed and the TV. Walking into his home he walked to his bed that's when he saw him it was a boy about the same age as him but what was weird was he was wearing iron man armor

"Hello" he said as if he was a friend

Naruto held his hand up and as it glowed when he prepared to blast him "Who are you?" he asked weary of the person in front of him

"Easy alright easy my name is Nathaniel Richards I'm a friend and I need to speak with you." He said calmly.

Naruto stared for a minute then put his hand down "Okay talk and this had better be good." He said

"Listen I am in need of aid I can't reveal everything in full detail, at least not yet but I am from the future and I need you and the aid of three others to save the world. A threat is coming from the future and I can't handle it on m own with the avengers disbanded I am forced to call on your aid but first we must prepare." He said urgently

"Say I do believe you why me and for that matter what is this great threat you're talking about and who are these others that you are talking about?" he asked Naruto didn't really put much thought into becoming a hero he had thought about it.

"I can't say now but right now it is important to find the others and as for why I chose you well I know who you are, what you are, and where you come from. I need you because you are the most powerful of the people that I am putting together and I know deep down of your desire to be a hero so please will you help me?" he asked

Naruto stood there for about several seconds "I need a costume." He said as he smiled Nathan smiled back and went to a suit case that he had on him "I have just the thing." He said and he pulled it out it was the costume of his "Father" Captain marvel blue leather gloves, blue leather boots, blue v like strap on the waist, red body with a blue upper body and a golden star in the middle the only difference was there was nothing covering the face but the domino mask. (I can't really describe Captain Marvels costume in great detail so just look it up your selves to see what I'm talking about)

"Okay let's get started." Naruto said

 **Weeks later**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THE YOUNG AVENGERS?!" asked/screamed an irritated J. Jonah Jamison as he was holding up his newspaper with a picture of five teenage heroes who looked like junior members of the avengers.

"Ms. Jones you've read Ms. Farrwells article?" the newspaper mogul had asked.

Before she could answer he interrupted "Then you know that last night four kids dressed up like avengers showed up and rescued a dozen people from a fire in midtown." He said putting the paper down

"Witnesses claim that Thor junior had lightning powers, Iron kids armor was more advanced than iron mans, teen hulk was polite, kid marvel carried out at least 8 people, and lieutenant America was extremely bossy according to Farrwell." He said

"He told me to move like ten times." Farrwell said

"Where were you?" asked Jessica

"In his face asking questions?" She said not seeing the problem with what she did

"While he was trying to put out a fire?" jess asked again

"What's the point?" she asked

This time it was their boss who answered "The point is nobody knows who they are, where they are and where they come from. That's where we come in we find out who they are and what right do they have to call themselves the young avengers.

 **Carol Danvers apartment**

The blonde superhero was sitting in her chair watching TV and reading the newspaper when the article caught her attention she saw the head line "Young Avengers?" it said and that's when she focused on one of the children the blonde haired one wearing the red costume the one that resembled the costume of her now dead friend and icon/mentor. According to the paper his name was kid marvel.

 **Night**

A wedding an event that is usually celebrated by all for it symbolizes the union of two people who love each other and want to spend their life together. This wedding was different mainly because there were load of cops and reporters outside the building however inside the building the wedding was being held up by five men with guns who were holding the bride and groom hostage along with all the guests. Naturally they were all terrified however one wasn't scared no she was pissed this girl is named Kate Bishop this was her sister wedding and she was angry that no one was doing anything about it, yes these men had guns but there were like a hundred of them and only five gunmen.

"The cops are letting them walk away?" Kate asked angrily

"Yes Kate that way we get to walk out too." Her sister answered

"That's stupid we can all take these guys. There's like two hundred of us and only five of them" Kate said agitated that these criminals were going to get away.

Up top by through a glass window kid marvel and his allies were watching everything go down "Okay I count five in total all armed." Iron lad said

"Okay hulkling breakthrough the glass- "No if we do that the gunmen will get spooked and could start shooting the hostages." Naruto had said

Naruto put a glowing hand and melted the window silently with a wide and clear way inside "Okay I'll drop down and blind them all with my light, iron lad you magnetize their guns to the floor and after their disarmed we attack and knock them out." Naruto said with his plan perfect and none of the others argued.

Silently floating in Naruto hovered inside staying above everyone and using his powers to bend the light to be invisible. Then suddenly he dropped down for everyone to see but before anyone could say or do anything Naruto clapped his hands and a flash of violet let came from Naruto blinding everyone. Next the gunmen were all stunned and their weapons were on the ground suddenly when the light faded the rest of the young avengers attacked knocking out the entire gunmen one by one hitting them all.

When it was over Iron lad had tied them all up "Great job guys excellent execution." Said kid marvel

Kate had recognized him and the other kids her age that had come in and saved them all, they were the famed young avengers. Minutes passed and when the young avengers came out they were holding the tied up robbers and were immediately mobbed by reporters and news casters all were asking them questions and getting in their face it was making them very annoyed Naruto had seen a woman pass something to Wiccan and hulkling but paid no mind with urging from iron lad they had flew away from the church.

They had just landed in the back yard of what used to be avengers mansion they head quarters of the avengers before they disbanded they five boys had dusted off and begun talking amongst themselves.

"Well I think we did a great job we didn't destroy the church and we beat the bad guys with no problem and kept the people safe. All in all I say we did a great job." Sid kid marvel

Eventually they all left except for Naruto and iron lad they had stayed behind at the mansion to explore and look around the place. Even ruined and somewhat run down the mansion looked pretty amazing in its own way "man look at this place avengers assemble." Iron lad said

"Funny you should say that." Said a voice behind them

Suddenly they both turn around and iron lad had asked who was there and when they turned around they were looking at heroes it was captain America, iron man, Jessica Jones and to Naruto's shock his mother/template . Suddenly cap and iron man had started asking iron lad questions overwhelming him that's when Jessica stepped in.

"Guy's ease up okay, hi iron?" she asked not sure what to call him

"Iron Lad" he said

Jessica just looked at him like he was a fan boy which of course he was.

"Why don't you come with us kids and well." he started to say but Nate's armor had started to repel him

"Sorry my armor is controlled by my thoughts even before I start thinking." He said apologizing and explaining at the same time.

This had shocked iron man "It's neuro-kinetic that's advanced by at least ten years." Said iron man

"Actually a thousand years see." He started and took off his helmet showing his face "I'm from the thirtieth century. They call me or rather you will one day call me KANG.

 **Well here you go people I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my story leave questions comments and concerns as you review my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people here I am again with chapter two of kid marvel this time we will meet the origins of iron lad and the secret of naruto's being know that since the young avengers series is somewhat short I will not only make up adventures for the team I will also have naruto go on some adventures with though when civil war comes I will have him join the anti-registration since I do not believe in the act myself. Over time I will also make some moderations to his costume as well. I've been thinking more about the pairing and I'm stuck between naruto and Cassie, naruto and Kate or make him date one of the x-men girls. Oh and speaking of the x-men I have another new story in the works with that as well but you will see that later. Alright that enough of this here is chapter two**

 _ **Previously**_

" _How goes the project?" Asked the head of the project_

" _It's going better than our previous attempts." Said the scientist as he walked to the project head_

" _Good give me a complete run down of everything." Said the project head_

" _Ser I give you the subject we decided to name him Naruto after the dead son of the woman who had created the chamber which the subject is floating inside." He said_

" _Easy alright easy my name is Nathaniel Richards I'm a friend and I need to speak with you." He said calmly._

 _Naruto stared for a minute then put his hand down "Okay talk and this had better be good." He said_

" _Sorry my armor is controlled by my thoughts even before I start thinking." He said apologizing and explaining at the same time._

 _This had shocked iron man "It's neuro-kinetic that's advanced by at least ten years." Said iron man_

" _Actually a thousand years see." He started and took off his helmet showing his face "I'm from the thirtieth century. They call me or rather you will one day call me KANG._

 **Now**

As Naruto and Nathanial stood there after Nate had said who he was and what he will be the four were completely shocked and somewhat unconvinced.

"So you're Kang the conqueror?" asked

"Iron lad is Kang the conqueror?" asked Jessica Jones

"No! Well not yet it's hard to explain." Nate said a little nervous

"Well then start trying son." Captain America said

"What he's saying is that he's supposed to become Kang in the distant future." Naruto had answered for his friend

"You don't look like Kang." Said iron man

"Not now, but if I give my armor a neuro-kinetic adjustment" Nate said as his armor had transformed giving him blue skin with a green tunic and a purple helmet.

"Yeah I liked you better as iron lad." Jessica said as she looked at the now Kang-a-fied

"I know that's why I left the thirtieth century, well that's not the only reason." He said

So Nate had started explaining his origins how he was from the far future in the thirtieth century how he was a bullied kid who had met his future self. When he did he told Nathen who he was and what he was meant to and that he had come to ensure his future. He showed him how he had first time traveled and how he became Kang the conqueror, he showed him taking over civilizations and he also showed him battles with the avengers.

"Needless to say I was horrified with the things I saw myself doing. At first I traveled here to get in contact with avengers but I had learned that they had disbanded so I tried to find former members who could help me. After that had failed I had ran into Kid marvel here and told him my story and he said he would help me. However that wasn't enough so we broke into stark industries and found someone who could help us both. The Vision"

They were about to talk more then suddenly they had all heard a crash outside and it was very loud and they had all went outside and to Naruto's shock his teammates were there as well as the girl he had rescued from the cathedral and a major shock was a giant girl with blonde hair.

"Cassie" captain America had yelled as he rushed to the downed giant girl

"What happened?" asked the captain

"She got upset then she started growing and then she just passed out." Said the girl

"Cassie its cap can you hear me?" asked the captain

The girl had come to and was surprised that the man was small until he explained that she had grown.

 **Later**

The young avengers and some of the former avengers had enters the ruined mansion after making sure that Cassie was okay. After that the other members of the small team was introduced.

"Kid tell me before you had mentioned the avengers failsafe program I'd like to know more about that." Said

"The program was started by vision, once I downloaded vision's hard drive I went to looking for ways to contact and reassemble the avengers. Instead I found the failsafe program; it was designed so that if anything were to happen to the avengers then vision would be able to the next wave of young avengers.

"I don't understand why vision didn't talk to us about this we didn't should have known." Said

"What I don't understand is what constitutes the next wave?" asked Jessica

"We aren't sure but it seems some of us have a tie to the avengers or the history of the team." Said Naruto though he already knew his connection

"Maybe if we told you our real names-" Asgardian said but was interrupted

"No they're secret identities for a reason." Said Patriot

"Patriot he's captain America." He said back

"Yeah but she's a civilian." He said pointing at Kate

They had suddenly started arguing about something that had happed at the cathedral but he ignored them then captain America had come and broken up the argument and had politely asked her if they could have the room and the girl respectfully compiled leaving the room to check on Cassie.

They were all sitting and standing now as they were now revealing their identities to the guys the first up was Asgardian.

"My name is Billy Kaplan my parents are named Jeff and Rebecca, he's a cardiologist and she's a psychologist I have two little brothers. Does that mean anything to you guys?" asked Billy

"No I'm sorry" said captain America

"What about your powers Billy? You generate lighting?" she asked

"His fist sparkled with lighting "yeah sort of" he answered

"What about you hulkling?" asked Jessica

"My real name's Teddy Altman, I've got super strength." He said

"Any anger issues?" she asked

"I don't hulk out if that's what you're asking, at least not anymore than most sixteen year olds."

"How'd you get your powers?" captain America asked

"I don't know, none of us does except Patriot and kid marvel." He said

Captain America went first "Patriot, why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself son?" he asked

"First of all I'm not your son and second of all why should we tell you our secret identities when you're just here to make us disband. That is what you're here to do isn't it?" he asked angrily

"Patriot if I'm in anyway responsible for you"

"Don't worry you're not."

"Then why are you wearing that costume?"

"Out of respect for the first captain America, the real captain America" Patriot said

"Isaiah Bradley" the captain said knowing who the man was

"My grandfather the black captain America" Patriot said

"How's it possible that you're a super soldier." Captain America said surprised

"Because before the army saw fit to cook up their white captain America, they had tested the super soldier serum on a platoon of black soldiers all of whom died." Patriot explained

"Except you're grandfather I know the story. He had a daughter Sarah Gail."

"My mother"

"Who was born before Isaiah was given the serum so how?" cap asked

"I got into a fight a while back, I'd lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion." He said

"Your grandfather's blood matched yours." He said solemnly.

Suddenly Carol had spoken up getting everyone's attention.

"What about you, you've been very quiet over there?" she asked looking at Naruto

Naruto had stared at her for a second as all eyes turned to him he was nervous about reveling his origins but his friend put his armored hand on his shoulder and naruto had calmed down and had removed his mask.

"My name is Naruto Vell Danvers, I am the genetic clone of Mar-Vell aka captain marvel and Carol Danvers aka ." he said with full conviction

As he finished they all minus iron lad looked at him in shock none more so than the woman whose name he just mentioned. She stared at him wide eyed and slacked jawed at what she heard she had a clone, she and her mentor had a genetic clone.

"I was created by the advanced idea mechanics aka AIM for the purpose of killing however I disregarded that purpose and destroyed the lab I had come from and fled. I had met iron lad sometime after." Naruto said

After he finished they were still quite and still looking at him shocked but before anyone could say anything however there was another rumbling like earth quake. Then suddenly some kind of giant had crashed through the mansion screaming.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THE MASTER?!" yelled the giant

Apparently he was named the growing man powering up his hands Naruto had shot forward and struck the man in the face but instead of growing it shrank and split into smaller versions of him. They mini robots surrounded the young avengers

"If we're fan boys then can we collect them all?" asked hulkling jokingly.

"Subdue them but don't fight them." Said captain America

With that they had tried to capture them but that was proving difficult since there was so many of the things all the time they just kept saying the same thing as the first growing man.

"Kang, oh god they're stimuloids. I invented them Asgardian I need you to hold them back." Iron lad said as he flew up in the air.

Asgardian had said a spell that caused them all to freeze in place then suddenly iron lad took off his helmet and shouted at the robots.

"I am Kang! I am your master." He said

Suddenly the robots had started shooting glowing beams from their mouths and eyes.

"What are they doing?" asked iron man

"They're sending a signal to Kang telling him they found me and now Kang's coming here." Said iron lad

Going back into the mansion

"Before we start training you we need to see what you are capable of. The training facility is right behind this door." Said iron man

The team of young heroes had walked in iron lad had stopped to thank iron man and then when they were all inside the door was closed behind them then Billy came back to ask a question but had noticed the door was locked.

"Would you look at this place." Iron man said as he surveyed the now partly destroyed mansion with all kinds of memories flooding through his head.

Mean while Steve and Jessica were busy calling the parents of the young avengers.

"I've got a number on Asgardian's parents but not hulklings." Said Jessica

"I'll call patriots family about him." Said Steve

Carol was by herself and looking at the sky thinking on more of what Naruto had said to her. He was her clone, she had a clone it was still fresh in her mind and honestly she had no idea how to feel about this. I mean angry, sad, violated she just didn't know how to feel but that could be dealt with later right now they had bigger things to worry about. Going back over to rejoin the group as they started talking more about the situation

"So how much of the kids story do you believe." Asked Jessica

"What that, that kid is really the young Kang from the future?" asked iron man

"It sounds possible those robots seem to know him." Said Carol

"He also has the tech to back up his claim." Said captain America

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Said cap

"Their kids cap even if Kang does show"

Then suddenly a voice called out "You know what they say people speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Said a voice now reviled to be a adult Kang the Conqueror

 **Here is chapter two I hope you enjoy**


End file.
